A nuclear\atomic holocaust or nuclear apocalypse
Overview The phenomena A nuclear holocaust or nuclear apocalypse would be a possible complete or nearly complete annihilation of human life through the use of nuclear weapons. Under such a scenario, all or most of the Earth is made uninhabitable by nuclear warfare in future world wars. The term "Holocaust" and "Nuclear". The English word "holocaust", derived from the Greek language's term "holokaustos" meaning "completely burnt", is commonly defined as "a great destruction resulting in the extensive loss of life, especially by fire." The English word "holocaust", derived from the Latin language's term "nucleus" meaning "kernel", from nucula, little nut, diminutive of nux, nuc-, "nut". In this case it is relating to weapons, or the use of weapons, which use the power produced when the nucleus of an atom is divided or joined to another nucleus (nuclear weapon\nuke). The difference between the different types of nuclear we pons (nukes) #Atomic\Atom\A-bombs- #cobalt\Co-bombs- #Radiological device\R-bomb\RRD\dirty bomb\D-bomb-A dirty bomb or radiological dispersal device is a theoretical radiological weapon that combines radioactive material with conventional explosives. A explosive tied to some atomic waste, atomic fuel, a hospital radio-therapy unit or a similar sort of thing. #Neutron\N-bombs- #Hydrogen\H-bombs- #Helium\He-bomb- #Electron\EM-bomb\EMP-bomb\EMP-device\E-bomb- The difference between the different types of detonation #Surface\land\landbourne\conventional discharge burst- #Air\sky burst\above surface\in the air\airborne- #Terrorist weapon\nuke\atomic device detonation\incident- #Sea/marine/nortical/ocean burst/below water/sub-marine/seabourne- #Subterranean\sub-surface\beneath-surface\beneath the ground\mineshaft\mine-works\underground\buried burst- The difference between a atomic bomb, warhead, shell, mine and torpedo #Bomb- A bomb. #Warhead- A missile warhead. #Shell- An artillery shell. #Mine- A land or sea mine. #Torpedo- A torpedo. Results Death and destruction par-sea Electro magnetic pulse Epidemics, starvation and famine Radiation and ionizing radiation par-sea Nuclear\Atomic summer Nuclear haze It is a haze caused by smoke, fallout, ash, particulates, smoke, aerosols and vaporized stuff that would blot out the sun for several days to months, or even possibly, a years after a major atomic war. Many plants would die due to light starvation. Nuclear darkness A nuclear darkness is a hypothetical global nuclear war induced deep, and prolonged, dimming of daylight during a nuclear winter, akin to the nuclear haze. Global dimming Global dimming, global reduction in ground insolation (solar radiance), due to the atmospheric injection of aerosols from various sources. Nuclear\Atomic Winter A nuclear winter is a largely hypothetical global climatic effect of atomic war and related urban and\or natural wildfires that is most frequently suggested to follow after the combined combustion pollution from the burning of at least 100 city sized areas, at firestorm-intensity. It would be a deep, and prolonged, fall in temperature caused by the nuclear haze. The Climate models that are in the public-domain, suggest that the ignition of 100 firestorms that are comparable in intensity to that observed in Hiroshima in 1945 would produce a threshold-level nuclear winter. A lager event was the subject computer modellers in the 1980's that had it's operators coin. It was assumed to be a war with fires that would be ignited by any countervalue city-airburst nuclear weapon policy during a US-Soviet total war. Michigan State University, Pennsylvania State University, The National Center for Atmospheric Research at Boulder, Colorado, the Defense Nuclear Agency, US Interagency Intelligence Assessment, the University of East Anglia Climatic Research Unit and Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory have all done several studies on this scenario. The results stated- #Cooling by about 20 °C in core agricultural regions of the US, Europe and China, #Cooling by about 35 °C in Russia. #Cooling by about 1°C in else-were. #A 99% reduction in the natural solar radiation reaching the surface of the planet in the first few years, gradually clearing over several decades. Nuclear darkness A nuclear darkness is a hypothetical global nuclear war induced deep, and prolonged, dimming of daylight during a nuclear winter, akin to the nuclear haze. Global dimming Global dimming, global reduction in ground insolation (solar radiance), due to the atmospheric injection of aerosols from various sources. Nuclear fall out Overkill? As with all wars there are limitations to practicality and the risk of over kill, the destruction of what is supposed to be captured and one's own forces and their allies. The Doomsday Clock Since 1947, the Doomsday Clock of the Bulletin of the Atomic Scientists visualizes how far the world is from a nuclear war. Popular culture The threat of a nuclear holocaust plays an important role in the popular perception of nuclear weapons. It features in the security concept of mutually assured destruction (MAD) and is a common scenario in survivalism. Nuclear holocaust is a common feature in literature, online sites and film, especially in speculative genres such as science fiction, dystopian and post-apocalyptic fiction. '''Also see-' these 3 wikis for an interesting alternate history stories about the event.'' #http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Doomsday_%281983%3A_Doomsday%29 #http://alternate-future.wikia.com/wiki/1995_Armengeddon #http://implausablealternatehistory.wikia.com/wiki/1962:_The_Apocalypse Videos Also see #Hack Green #Woomara test range #Four-minute warning #Americas' nucliar targets in 1959 #Americas' nuclear targets in 1959 #Duck and cover #Hack Green Secret Nuclear Bunker #Cuban Missile Chrisis #The atomic artillery peace ‘Atomic Annie’ #1960 Bomarc Missile accident #Operation Chrome Dome #B-52 Stratofortress bomber #Johnston Atoll #Woomara test range #Korean War #UK war time regional seats of government #Ike #Bikini Atoll #CND #Titan II Missile #DEFCON 1 #HANDEL #CONELRAD #Cuban Missile Crisis #EMP #Electromagnetic Pulse (EMP) #Mushroom cloud #Comprehensive Test Ban Treaty #Germany's Fulda Gap #The atomic artillery peace ‘Atomic Annie’ #1960 Bomarc Missile accident #Operation Chrome Dome #B-52 Stratofortress bomber #Johnston Atoll #Woomara test range #Atomic War #Three Mile Island accident #1968 Thule Air Base B-52 crash #1963 Test Ban Treaty #Atomic warfare information notes. #USA #Bikini Atoll #CND #USSR #Exercise Able Archer '83 #DEFCON 1 #How to say "Polaris" #Germany's Fulda Gap #Exercise Reforger #Exercise Dnepr 1967 #Nukes #Davy Crockett Weapon System #Communist old guard #Greenham Air Base #1961 Goldsboro B-52 crash #Tsar Bomba #Exercise Able Archer '83 #Exercise Zapad-81 #Operation Chrome Dome #Operation Square Leg (1980) and Exercise Hard Rock (1982) #A surprise nuclear attack Outside links and sources *http://www.thefreedictionary.com/holocaust *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dirty_bomb *http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Haze *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nuclear_winter *https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nuclear_darkness&redirect=no *http://www.agu.org/meetings/fm06/fm06-sessions/fm06_U14A.html * http://www.eoearth.org/article/Nuclear_winter * http://www.atomicarchive.com/Movies/Movie6.shtml * http://climate.envsci.rutgers.edu/nuclear *http://envsci.rutgers.edu/~robock *http://climate.envsci.rutgers.edu/nuclear/ *http://babel.hathitrust.org/cgi/pt?id=uc1.31822020694212;view=1up;seq=11 * The Encyclopedia of Earth, Nuclear Winter Lead Author: Alan Robock. Last Updated: July 31, 2008 * Nuclear Winter Simulation Animation * New studies of climatic consequences of regional nuclear conflict from Alan Robock, including links to new studies published in 2007. * The Encyclopedia of Earth, Nuclear Winter Lead Author: Alan Robock. Last Updated: July 31, 2008 * Nuclear Winter Simulation Animation * New studies of climatic consequences of regional nuclear conflict from Alan Robock, including links to new studies published in 2007. * Category:Warfare Category:Atomic accidents and disasters Category:Nukes Category:Cold War Category:Military Category:Politics Category:War technology Category:Science Category:The World Category:Ice Category:Snow Category:Cold Category:Deaths